Run
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Run. That's all we could do as we escaped from the scene of the crime, our secrets got out and we were evacuated. Starting a new life was easy, for us, however this time, it changed, it was a matter of life or death, us 9 slowly turned into 6. That day came AFTER we had met Sam, on the day everyone sailed out, wanting to escape this life of crime. Not many us came back though...


**Run.  
**

**Summary: Run. That's all we could do as we escaped from the scene of the crime, our secrets got out and we were evacuated. Starting a new life was easy, for us, however this time, it changed, it was a matter of life or death, us 9 slowly turned into 6...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Total Drama nor do I own its characters.**

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

What did we just do, we used our powers off seduction to rob someone and they ended up dying, I screamed in fear, sirens were heard and it alarmed me.. "We, we have to go!" I cried to the others girl, we jogged away, making sure we weren't seen.

What would we do? Where would we go? We continued to run, this wasn't the right day to wear heals, I was in a group, I was one of the original members, Heather, Sierra, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen, LeShawna, Dawn and Eva were our names, we, as a group robbed people.

We were once innocent, normal people, however, Izzy, Sierra and me all witnessed Heather kill a boy, she had pushed him down and unknowingly killed him. She then started to run. She was already a master criminal stealing stuff from the rich, without giving the back, she used them for her own needs and one day her world came crashing around her.

Izzy and Sierra were very swift and agile creatures, they could dodge anything and they were appealing to some guys they became part of the group when the two fought Heather when she almost tried to kill them, them a boy knew who they were, well, knew who Heather was, but Izzy and Sierra made him not tell anyone by using there powers of seduction. If that didn't work the two would spin around the boy until he was dizzy and then he'd faint, thinking it was all a dream.

I was also attractive and Heather phoned her friend Lindsay, who was not the smartest person, to join the group, Dawn, a girl who was powerful in her own creepy way was allowed into the group, LeShawna when lost one day helped us escape from the feds and she blackmailed us to get into the group.

Eva accidentally was blamed for killing, Jo Osalm, Eva knew it was us who really did it, Gwen had saw the hole incident and a whole lot more, she secretly followed the group, was slightly attractive and was good at fighting, she was allowed in the group.

I realized I was lost. Alone. Abandoned, I called for the group, "Heather, Eva, LeShawna?" After getting no reply, I started to sob, I was a goner, a boy, near by, bumped into me, he looked up and smiled, I smiled back at him.

"I'm Sam," Said the boy, shaking Dakota's hand, Dakota was at a loss for words, she squeezed Sam's hand happily squealing, Sam looked beyond puzzled, suddenly Dakota was yanked, so was Sam, Dakota gasped, motioning for Sam to be silent, she peered at the person who held her hand; Izzy, in a flash the two were with the group, when I turned, Sam was gone.

I soon noticed Sam was in the bushes. I smiled at him, we started to speculate a plan and sirens boomed, they sounded far away and we didn't worry. Soon a gun shot was heard and a boy bumped into us, we looked at each-other shocked.

The boy gasped, creeping us out. "What happened?" He asked.

"THE FEEDS ARE COMING, THE FEEDS ARE COMING!" Screamed Izzy, everyone, including the boy jumped into the bushes. I landed on Sam's hand, he let out a yelp. Gwen poked me, looking at me, she was just as nervous as I was.

"We cannot keep doing this!" She whispered, the police started to search the area, we shuffled along, Sam however played a game as an officer walked closer to the bush and peeled back the bush, we crawled away, I was hesitant to.

"THERE OVER THERE!" Everyone, including me gasped, the officer blinded us with his flashlight, I felt someone slowly lead me for safety, I knew then, I was safe for, as I adjusted to the darkness and my blurred vision cleared, I realized Sam had saved me, I hugged him.

The other boy brought everyone else to safety, however he accidentally grabbed a police, we all ran, me, Sam and the boy, who revealed his name was Mike. Mike shot the trigger twice, thanks to his horrible aim Sam was shot in the leg, he screamed.

"Leave him!" Heather hissed, should I leave the boy who had done nothing to deserve this and dragged it into it by me, Heather suddenly screamed, two bullets had hit her, "GO, TWERPS!" She hissed, LeShawna and I went, soon after everyone followed, Sam did too.

Mike hijacked a van and we all squashed in the back, Mike drove violently, "Stop fool, I don't wanna get cauight, follow the speed limit!" LeShawna pointed to the speed limit, but tripped she was hanging by the leg out the window, Gwen tried to lift her, Mike did too, but he called himself Vito. Uh, weird!

LeShawna gasped, "THE ROAD,WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" She screamed and indeed we did, luckily LeShawna wasn't injured, but she did flip out of the car and edge away from the car as it crashed. Courtney Ospaz, screamed as she saw the scene un fold, she pulled over, noticing there faces from the news.

"Hey ain't you," Courtney gasped. Dawn chocked, blood spewed out from her mouth, Courtney opened the car door, and started ranting about how she was Kit, or C.I.T, but Mike/Vito/Whatever his name is saw the town teller; she had no friends, so she wanted to make people miserable. Mike stared at the town teller and remembered that she liked him, Mike then noticed she still had her red-hair and the flower in her hair, however, she was a teller, so...

Mike stepped on the peddle, I screamed, Courtney gasped, "Safety first!" She squealed as she put on her seat-belt, "STOP SPEEDING!" Courtney screeched.


End file.
